


When the past comes to haunt

by Alucard5622007



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Death, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5281064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard5622007/pseuds/Alucard5622007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader faces many hardships from dealing with her personality disorder to trying to remember who she really is. Will the Doctor, Rose and everyone else help her along. </p><p>I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the past comes to haunt

**Author's Note:**

> This follows the time line of the show starting from The empty child and will go on from there if you all like it.

Do you ever wonder that our world isn't how you perceive it to be. Well this is my world, my name is The Destroyer. I know what you're thinking since my name is "The Destroyer" I must be a dictator or destroy everything in my path but you're half right I wasn't always like. Before I got a split personality my name was actually The Savior. Everything changed when I met humans, I as you might have already guessed i'm not human, I am what you would call a fallen angel but really I am energy distinguishing and igniting as time goes on. On my home planet I was a Savior, how my name states, my planet was called Gallifrey and my species were the Gallifreyans. Back then I was still sane in my mind even though the Great Time War was going on....I was actually happy! I got to fight for my planet and protect the people I love from the Daleks...well that's what I wanted to believe, I was actually happy to kill t-to murder everyone. I was suppressing that killing intent from coming out, I did succeed until Gallifrey was destroyed and somehow I had survived, I didn't even regenerate! When I woke up I was strapped down in a hospital bed with men pointing very old looking guns at me. When they saw me awaken they hauled me out of bed and I do say they did not mind my injuries. They then locked me in a cell for what I believe was over 100 years, torturing me and making me go through my regeneration cycle, so now I am on my 9th regeneration. Through that time my insanity and bloodlust kept growing. When I felt I was going to go through another regeneration something finally snapped within me and then that was the birth of The Destroyer and my split personality. I don't remember much of what happened, all I recall was that there was a ton of screaming and BLOOD! I did get out of there but not before I set the whole building ablaze. I tried to leave the humans alone I really did but The Destroyer held a grudge towards humans even those not of fault; kept on attacking and murdering them. No matter how far I went "I" always went back and killed the lot of them. I went as far as chaining myself for when I change The Destroyer won't go out and keep killing. I was basically a ticking time bomb ready to explode. My head always hurts, I am by standards good vs evil in one body; heart vs mind. It hurts...everything hurts I can't stop hearing the screams of those innocent people. My body aches and my hearts are sore, I was a savior from where I came from but here I am just a bloody murderer! I was going as mad as the mad hatter  himself! Even though the insanity I was going through no one cared about those people who I killed not even an investigation was put into place it was as if everyone just went about their normal day not caring what happened. So here I am now in the 21th century in Great Britain chasing down this blonde girl and when I mean me I mean The Destroyer. I chased her till we stepped into this hallway when I saw him. This man with a leather jacket and quite big ears coming straight towards "me" without an ounce of fear in the world. I knew he was no mere human since The Destroyer didn't go straight towards him but still chase this poor girl. He was a Gallifreyan! I can tell because he has an essences of one. Now I do feel bad I really do about chasing and trying to kill this poor girl but I can't take control over my body to stop this. This man kept on chasing the blonde girl and I well mostly "me" to stop trying to kill this girl. It took an exact 10 minutes for I can take control of my body again which I stopped chasing after the girl; stood straight and looked into the man's eyes. He seemed not to know that I am also a Gallifreyan which hurts when your own kind doesn't recognize you and mistakens you for some kind of savage alien. But then again I do not blame him since I haven't taken a bath in weeks, my hair is matted with blood and guts, and my clothes tattered and ripped in odd places. When I took hold of my surroundings better I looked at both of them said my apologies then fainted due to exertion and exhaustion I had put on my body. I had then awoken to laying in a plush bed not chained or strapped down which confused me since they left me in their home alone I mind you, right after I tried to kill one of them, they must be crazier than me! I look through the closet to find some clothes suitable for me for I can finally have a nice hot shower. I found a white button down collar shirt with a black vest, black skinny jeans and midnight blue shoes that had this strange check mark symbol, which I took then went in search for a bathroom. It didn't take long since it was right next door. After my shower I went in search for the man when I noticed I was inside a TARDIS! I ran to the consul room and started talking to the TARDIS and fondling her controls when the door opened and walked in the man and the same blonde girl. I was embarrassed since I might be wearing the girl's clothing but also since they walked in on me fondling the beautiful girl that is the TARDIS, controllers. I took notice that they are still wary of me that the man put the girl behind his back and started to slowly walk towards me when he got close enough he placed his hand on my chest which embarrassed and also anger me since we haven't properly met yet and he already puts his hand on my chest but also because I have not had any physical contact like this in many years. He then finally took notice of my beating heart's, he seemed shocked, surprised, and it seemed that he wanted to cry which I have no idea as to why. He then hugged me which frightened me since again I was not used to this type of physical contact but also because he took me at a surprise. I instantly pushed him off. 

 

"W-WHAT D-DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I had asked/half yelled. 

He seemed shocked but then saddened at my actions he then started to introduce himself and the girl. 

"Well yes...sorry. Well I am The Doctor and this is my companion Rose Tyler and you are in my TARDIS welcome." He then smiled but I had already turned my gaze upon Rose to which she seemed uncomfortable and looked at the floor.  

 

"So what brings you to London chasing down poor girls?" I instantly turned my attention back to the Doctor. 

 

"I didn't mean to chase down Rose and for that Rose I apologize to you." I declared in a honest voice. 

"Oh no it's fine, really." She tried to seem cheerful and calm but she still seemed scared of me. She also had this glint of jealousy in her eyes which I couldn't explain. 

"Oh well yes -cough- my name is The Savior but you may also call me (Y/N). I have been on earth for more than a 100 years from what I can presume since I was locked in a cell since I got here. I was tortured by you earthlings all throughout that time. I have gone through 4 regenerations and currently I am on my 9th. Also through that time I have created a extra personality that I like to call The Destroyer who killed those people who experimented and tortured me. She then set the whole building ablaze, I don't recall what the name of it was but I believe it was something along the lines of.....       Torchwood. Well besides that I have been wandering the earth since my escape trying to isolate myself but The Destroyer kept going back and killing innocents. I am truly sorry for that I tried to stop it but I could never get in control again until the killing was over." I didn't need to lie to them they seemed trustworthy and either way they'll find out sooner or later. I looked at the floor to ashamed to look at them. All was eerily quiet so I looked up and saw on their faces pity, anger, but most of all sadness. Roses face also held confusion, she probably didn't know about our regeneration cycle. After a minute the silence was broken by none other then the Doctor.

"Would you want to come with us. You know travel through time and space like the good old days." 

I turned to him a little puzzled as to what he meant by "the good old days". The Doctor must have caught on to what he had said and quickly replied, 

"Y-you know like on Gallifrey, everyone used to do it." 

 

I then got what he was saying or was at least trying to say. As to his last question I answered as fairly as I could. "I'm sorry but I must decline I would not want to hurt Rose or anyone else you two meet on the way with my condition. For I would feel guilty and in much more pain if I hurt anyone else." 

 

Rose looked guilty as to my reason for not going as if it was entirely her fault. She seemed as if she was about to say something when the Doctor interrupted her.

 

"No no no you must come it'll be lots of fun I promise. All of us traveling oh it'll be just fantastic." 

 

He looked off far as if daydreaming of his adventures with Rose and I that may happen in the later future with child like happiness. But I couldn't let this go on, surely he could travel with another timelady or timelord. To which I stated right then and there.

 

"Doctor really I don't want to be a burden or hurt anyone again so please stop asking. But why don't you ask another timelady or timelord to accompany you on your travels with Rose surely that would be far less stressful and helpful for you." 

 

After my declaration the Doctor looked solemn almost dead like then changed his face to a most serious one that did not suit him well. 

"(Y/N).....all the other Gallifreyans are dead, along with our planet. No one else survived that day of the Time War." 

This literally broke me even more then what I already was. I would have at least thought that some Gallifreyans would have escaped with some Time Lords or ladies in their Tardises. This couldn't be true....surely it wasn't true! I then looked into the Doctor's eyes and lo and behold they showed the most sincere hold anyone can have. This couldn't be true how can only 2 Gallifreyans survive! Hell I didn't even know how I survived! Not a second later I broke down crying clutching myself until I yet again passed out. When I woke up again the Doctor and Rose were by my side looking worried. I then wiped away some loose tears that were about to fall again. 

 

"I-I'm fine really. You guys didn't have to stay here with me."

 

Rose then spoke this time in a calm, sincere voice,"(Y/N) are you still positive you don't want to come with us. I may not understand the full lengths you're feeling right now but it'll do you some good to be with The Doctor, even just a little bit. Like my mum always says-" 

Rose was then interrupted by the Doctor,

"Oh god don't mention that woman."

Rose then looked at the Doctor with a playful angry glare, "Hey I was giving a pep talk here and don't talk about my mum. Anyways..as I was saying (Y/N) like my mum always says when you're alone and down in the dumps just find a friend, lover, or companion and have a good time to cheer yourself up and make the day seem brighter. So what do you say (Y/N) do you want to come." 

Rose then had a hopeful look as if begging me to say yes, not for her sake but for the Doctors. I was internally conflicted though. I wanted to go more then anything now that I know the Doctor is the only other of my kind but I couldn't be selfish and risk the lives of Rose or anyone else they meet in danger. I couldn't let my selfish desires endanger innocents so I decided that I would decline their offer yet again. 

 

"I-......." I had the hardest time speaking with a ball forming in my throat but I had to suck it up. "I'm sorry Doctor, Rose but I have to decline your offer again." 

The Doctor and Rose looked dejected but nevertheless still insisted. 

"But (Y/N) please reconsider I don't care for my safety as long as the Doctor has someone he can relate to." 

 

"Please (Y/N) we can help you with The Destroyer if you come with us we'll find a way where you can control it. Please." 

 

"I'm sorry you two but my mind is made up. I can't risk innocent lives for my selfishness. I-I have blood on my hand that will forever stay there I do not wish to add more." 

 

"Okay then but at least go on one trip with Rose and I, only one that's all I'm asking and if you enjoy it then please stay with us but it you say no then we'll stop pestering you to stay. Do we have a deal?" 

 

He seemed hopeful on this. I thought it couldn't hurt to at least go one trip with them, what harm would it do and if I don't like it I can leave simple as that. 

 

"Okay but ONLY one trip nothing more got it." 

 

They both looked ecstatic at me finally agreeing to go with them.

 

"So shall we go then don't want to waste this opportunity now do we. So where shall we go (Y/N) your choice." 

 

"Um how about we let the Tardis just lead us." 

 

"Sounds fantastic! What do you think Rose?"

"Sounds good to me almost like letting the road take you as if we're driving a car." 

 

"Okay so it's settled we let the Tardis decide. So let's go you old girl." The Doctor then started up the Tardis but it had this churning sound to it. It was probably missing a piece to make it sound like that but I didn't question it any further. We were traveling quite nicely till the Tardis took a sharp turn and started following this black container that seemed awfully like a satellite or a military ambulance. 

"Doctor why are we following a satellite?" 

"I'm not sure Rose but it doesn't seem like a satellite at all something more....alien. Well looks like wherever this thing lands we'll follow, the people down there may need our help." 

 

When we finally landed it was during WW2 in London. We had also lost track on where the satellite looking thing landed and were days or weeks ahead then the initial landing date of the object. 

 

"Well come on then out we go and meet the locals shall we." 

We were then outside of the Tardis when I happen to notice that the chameleon cloaking device was broken. 

 

"Doctor why don't you fix the chameleon cloaking device to the Tardis?" 

 

"What you don't like the look of her?"

 

"NO! No I love the way she looks it's just I was wondering why don't you fix it." 

 

"Honestly I don't know how but I like the way she looks gives more of a home feeling don't you think?" 

 

"No Doctor I can't say I haven't known her long enough." His face had then fallen at my answer but then quickly as it appeared changed back to his quirky little smile.

 

"Oi you two you gonna be de-daddling all day we got a satellite to find!" 

 

"Oh yes right! Well come on let's go." 

 

It didn't feel right of me to just walk the streets casually with humans around and in danger because of me. "Um Doctor would it be fine if I wait in the Tardis while you two come back then we can go to a more ALIEN planet please." 

 

I put emphasis on alien the most for the Doctor can get the hint but seems like he didn't really get it. 

 

"What, but what about our adventure remember what you said "let the Tardis decide" and she's decided here so come on let's go don't want to waste that one trip now do you." 

 

Rose took notice of my discomfort and immediately replied, "Doctor it's fine let (Y/N) stay on the Tardis till we get back. I'm sure she'll make up for it by taking another trip with us to a more ALIEN planet, won't you (Y/N)." 

 

"Oh yes I will. I promise on my 2 hearts." I them started crossing my hearts with my finger which they both laughed at. Once the laughing seized the Doctor finally got what Rose and I were trying to hint at.

 

"Sorry for not getting your little hint there girls. Okay (Y/N) but stay in the Tardis and don't leave under any circumstances okay." 

 

"Doctor you make it seem as if I'm a child but yes I understand now go who knows what the satellite thing did here." 

 

And with that they were off and going inside this house/shack looking thing. I was about to head inside the Tardis when I spotted this young boy standing on a roof saying, "Mummy! Are you my mummy?" 

 

And kept repeating those lines over again. I decided to act and at least get the kid somewhere safe. I also didn't have to worry about The Destroyer coming out since she didn't harm children. So now I'm climbing up towards the boy till I finally get up there and see that he's gone. While I'm still looking on the roof for him the object I was holding for support came loose and whisked me off to the sky. It was a stress reliever to say the least, just floating up there not thinking of all the things that just happened today. Nope just relaxing until my hands started to lose their grip on the rope and I started falling towards the ground. Half way down a light field caught me and took me on board of a ship with a strange man holding me. I instantly shoved him away and started looking for possible escapes. While I was looking the man's voice cut in, 

 

"Hey, whoa, look calm down I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here. Look, here have a seat and cool down okay." 

 

His voice was utterly smooth so I instantly calmed down and took a seat as he asked. 

 

"The names Captain Jack Harkness fair lady." 

 

He then did a little bow in front of me then showed me psychic paper to confirm on who he is. So I decided to play along and act as if I had no clue what physic paper was. 

 

"So Mr. Captain Jack Harkness I see that you're a bikini inspector. Well sorry pal but as you can see I'm not in a bikini so you have no use for me and I you." 

 

I didn't know what possessed me to say all of that. For heaven sakes I don't even know what a bikini is!? Jack also looked shocked at first. Then I started to think,

 

"Man (Y/N) we should make a game out of this, like how many people can I shock today?" 

 

My thoughts were interrupted by Jack talking. I only got the end of his sentence that went like,

 

"Oh it's perfectly fine on how you're dressed right now I can still check you out." 

 

He then gave me a wink. And I guess it finally dawned on him that he hasn't asked for my name before he could ask I beat him to it. 

 

"Names (Y/N) nice to meet you also you shouldn't be showing psychic paper to people who already know about it."  
I started with a smile. He looked at me as if someone was looking at a animal in a zoo, full of wonder and fascination. We then started talking to one another about trivial things such as friends do when they haven't seen each other in a long time.

 

"So you're a time agent. I was expecting one of you guys to show up though not,I must say, by barrage balloon. Well anyways (Y/N) care to join me on the balcony." 

 

We had formed a playful banter and while I was talking to him I knew he wasn't human because A). He has a spaceship and B). The Destroyer hasn't come out to rip his face off. 

 

"Oh ever the gentleman Mr. Harkness and yes." 

 

"But first let me heal your hands for you. What kind of host would I be if I didn't." 

He gave off a flirtatious smile then told me to stick out my hands which I did and little nano genes started showing up and healing my hand. I was amazed at the nano genes work but also confused as to why there were nano genes on this ship. I didn't have time to dwell on it when Jack spoke once more.

 

"Your carriage awaits." 

 

He took my hand and led me outside to the "balcony" of his spaceship where I saw a picnic set up, glances of champaign, and that we were parked in front of Big Ben. We started chatting a bit again till he asked me, "Would you like to dance?"

 

To be honest I didn't know how to dance it had been such a long time since I ever needed it so I said no. 

 

"What think your old bones can't keep up with my youthful springing ones." 

 

He gave a smirk after saying that. Me, being the challenging person that I was couldn't let that down. 

 

"Pfft I can dance way better than you with my feet tied." 

 

"Well care to show me then?" 

 

I then became a bit nervous but wouldn't show it, my pride was getting the best of me. Jack then put on a slow song and  took my hand and started to move with me. To say that I was horrible at dancing was a understatement it was as if letting a fish swim in the desert. 

 

"So what happened to being a better dancer than me hmmmmm." 

 

"Oi just shut up. I-it's been awhile since I danced." 

 

"Like how much months, a year or 2, or how about a few days." 

 

"Hmph take about 620 years since I last danced." 

 

"Okay you win I give." He then put his hands up in mock surrender which I chuckled a bit. I then remember The Doctor and Rose and how they must be worried sick on where I am. 

 

"Hey Jack I need to go I need to find my friend-..companions so if you'll take me to the ground that would be much appreciated." 

 

"Hey now I can't just let you venture out just like that. For a pretty little lady like you you might be eaten alive down there. So tell me about your companions and I'll take you there myself. Also are you authorized to negotiate with me?"      

 

"Hmmm okay then but I'll have you know I don't need protecting I can do just fine on my own. Anyway one of my companions is called The Doctor he's yea high, (I showed how tall he was with my hands) has a black leather jacket, big ears, and has the kindest eyes you'll ever meet. Also what would we be negotiating about?"

 

"Sounds like you're falling for him and I have something for the time agency. Something they'll like to buy, are you empowered to make payment?"      

 

"No I'm not falling for him but it feels like we have known each other for many many years. Well anyways then there is my other companion Rose. She's blonde, British, has a union jacket, and has the sweetest smile. And yet again I am only a companion.      

 

"Hmm-hmm. Now about your other companion Rose, how is her butt." 

 

"How should I know I don't be looking at her butt." 

 

"Shame but I don't think that'll help us find them it is a big country after all. It's 1941 height of the London blitz, height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London a fully equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence, armed to teeth and I know where it is because I parked it. If the agency can name the right price I can get it for you but in 2 hours the German bomb will fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline that's the deal now shall we discuss payment." 

 

I didn't think or hear at all what Jack had just said but still contemplating on how we'll find the Doctor and Rose. My first initial thought was the Tardis but they probably wouldn't be there anymore. I kept thinking and thinking until I remembered the Doctor has a sonic screwdriver! I had seen it when he was trying to stop me from harming Rose when we first met.

 

"How about tracking something sonic." 

 

"Yeah that'll work now come on back inside and again the deadline is 2 hours, the bomb fall and there'll be nothing left but dust and crater."

 

"Yah yah now come on." 

 

"Also does your other two companions, the Doctor and Rose, do they handle off the business?"

 

I completely ignored his question and kept on going back inside the ship.We then found their exact location and transported there, we were at a hospital. The hospital's name was Albion Hospital. When Jack and I went inside and started wondering a bit we found the Doctor and Rose looking at some patients wearing gas masks. 

 

"Hello Rose, Doctor I'm back. Sorry to worry you. I tried helping this little boy with the same gas mask as these people but got whisked away into the sky and then I was rescued by Jack right here." I then signalled where Jack was standing, to now notice he was by Rose. I rolled my eyes but smirked. Even though I only met Jack I already know how he is. Before anyone could answer or even ask a question I started to examine the patients. I notice this was not an ordinary infection because the gas masks were infused to the individual's face and that they all have the same type of scar on the back of their hand. While I was looking at the patients the Doctor came behind me and hugged me. I stiffened but I let it slide ....this time since. I know him and Rose had been worrying about my well being which was new to me. He then turned me around and made me look him in the eyes. 

"(Y/N) you shouldn't wander off like that! Do you know how worried I-I mean we were. We were searching for you when we saw you were no longer in the Tardis, to now find out you were playing princess with that moron. You-" 

 

The Doctor was then cut off by Jack, "Who you are you calling a moron!" 

 

The Doctor then let me go and faced Jack. "Obviously the only moron in here! Why didn't you try to find her family or home when she came aboard your ship! Did you not think that someone would be worried about her!" 

 

"Look I'm sorry I didn't find you guys sooner but she looked stressed and utterly drain she needed a load off so calm down!" 

 

"Doctor please calm down." Rose tried to intervene since one angry Doctor is not a good Doctor. 

 

"No I can not Rose because this moron has done enough damage here!" 

 

"What did I do now!" 

 

"Doctor, Jack please will you-" 

 

"This moron is the one who caused all this to happen!" 

 

"Again what did I do wrong!" 

 

The Doctor and Jack started getting more angered by each other and getting closer together as if they're ready to fight one another. Me and Rose kept trying to separate them as much as possible but it was being of no use. 

 

"I heard you talking to Rose asking if we're looking to buy this rare Chula warship that's in the middle of town before they drop a bomb on it in an hour! But do you exactly know what the object is because it surely isn't a Chula warship. Whatever the "warship" had in it caused all of this mess!"

 

"Okay I admit it's a con because that's what I am. I'm a con man! But it's only a burnt out medical transporter I swear. I checked it multiple times. I only wanted the time agency to buy this junk for I can have some cash then get out of here but obviously you guys aren't time agents are you? Ah, should've known, the way you guys are blending in with the local color. I mean, flag girl was bad enough, and vest girl over there, but u-boat captain?"

 

"What IS happening here, Doctor?” Rose asked completely lost at what was happening here at the very moment.

 

Before the Doctor could answer I spoke out. "Human DNA is being rewritten... by an idiot." 

 

"Yah pretty much took my words right out of my mouth."

 

"Wait what does that mean?”

 

"I don't know-some kind of virus, converting human beings into these things. But why? (Y/N) do you have a clue?" 

 

"Sorry to say Doctor but I don't. We should keep examining them to find out more." 

 

With that we started looking at the patient's again until they rose up and started chanting, "Mummy..."

 

We instantly backed away.

 

"Doctor what's happening?"

 

"I don't know."

 

They kept coming closer to us and still chanting, "Mummy."

 

The Doctor then spoke out while still backing away like the rest of us, "Don't let 'em touch you"

 

"What happens if they touch us?"

 

"Your looking at it" 

 

While they kept on getting closer I felt The Destroyer scratching to get out so I immediately put everyone behind me. My eyes started turning the swirls of gold and (E/C) as they usually do when The Destroyer comes out same went for my (H/C) hair. Before The Destroyer could take full control the Doctor put his hand on my shoulder which instantly calmed me and stopped the transformation from going any farther. I then remembered the little boy on the roof and how all these patients said the samething about their mommy's. The idea instantly clicked so I shouted at the patients before they could get any closer, "Go to your room. Go to your room! I mean it. I'm very, very angry with you. I'm very, very cross. Go...to...your...room!"

 

When the patients had actually listened to what I said I turned around and saw that Rose and Jack were looking at  The Doctor and I curiously. I just realized that he and I were yelling the EXACT same thing simultaneously. Which we both looked at each other and started laughing. When we stopped laughing we said yet another thing again at the same time, "I'm really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words." 

 

We then started laughing again. Until Rose spoke, "Why are they all wearing gas mask?" 

 

"They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Once Jack answered Roses question he took a seat. To which we had stopped our laughter.

 

"How was your con supposed to work?"

 

"Simple enough, really-find some harmless piece of space junk. Let the nearest time agent track it back to earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front, oops, a German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for. Never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

 

"Yeah, perfect."

 

"The London blitz is great for self-cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it, though, but you've got to set your alarm clock for volcano day." 

 

Jack then started laughing for a bit then noticed the Doctor's face. "I'm getting a hint of disapproval here."

 

"Take a look around the room this is what your piece of harmless space junk did. For whatever was on that ship brought this infection and I swear when we're done getting to the bottom of this I'm going to drop you off at an isolated planet!"

 

"I even programed the flight computer for it won't land on anything living!  I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here but believe me I had nothing to do with this." 

 

"I'll tell you what's happening, you forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day!”     

 

"Oi that's enough! We got off the wrong foot here but let's put that aside and look for a solution to our problems here and Doctor we are NOT going to ditch him on a empty planet got it!" Rose said seeing that she was pretty much a mediator to our little crazy group. I began to admire her for her being so focused and always trying to keep the peace between us.

 

"I see your point Rose but-" 

 

"It's a yes or a no on are we going to put our differences aside and help these people or not." 

 

"Yes" 

 

"Fine" 

 

"Good now let's find out what caused this"

 

"Come on Rose, (Y/N) we're going up stairs." 

 

When we were about to leave we heard sirens from afar. 

 

"What's that?"

 

"The all-clear."     

 

"I wish.” And with those final words from the Doctor we left the room and made our journey up stairs. The Doctor was fast on walking but I was hot on his trail I couldn't say the same for Jack and Rose for they went right passed the stairs where we were at. 

 

"Doctor!"

 

"Doctor?"

 

The Doctor then gave them a signal as to where we're at by asking Jack, "Have you got a blaster?"

 

I heard the squeals of their shoes from stopping to turn around. Until now they were at the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Sure."

 

They then walked up the stairs to join us and in which we walked towards a steel door. 

 

"The night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken."

 

"What happened?"

 

"Let's find out. Get it open."

 

"Ha." 

 

I then asked the Doctor while we backed away from the door for Jack can do his thing, "What's wrong with your sonic screwdriver?"

 

To which he just stated, "Nothing."

 

When Jack finally got the door open with his sonic blaster we all were about to step inside when the Doctor noticed Jack's sonic blaster. "Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon factories of Villengard?"

 

"You've been to the factories?"

 

"Once."

 

"Well, they're gone now-destroyed. Main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot."

 

"Like I said, once." 

 

From the Doctor's remark I chuckled a bit knowing that he was the cause of the factories destruction.

 

"There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." 

 

Once the Doctor and I went inside I heard Rose talk to Jack saying, 

 

"Nice blast pattern." 

 

"Digital."

 

"Square-nosed gun?"

 

"Yeah." 

 

"I like it."

 

And with that they both came in and we started looking for clues around the room. We saw chairs flipped over, drawing on the wall, and the whole room pretty much trashed. While I was looking around the room I heard the Doctors say, "What do you think?"

 

"Well something got out of here from the broken mirror, tossed chairs and everything completely a mess." 

 

"Yeah. And?" 

 

"Pro-"

 

Before I could answer Jack interrupted me, "Something powerful... angry."

 

"Powerful and angry." 

 

Jack, Rose and I went into the other room looking for more clues. My focus was on the drawings on the floor and pinned to the wall. They were all done in crayon and crudely drawn, the same drawings a child would do and they were all of a girl. In every single last one of them they had a girl in it. Then Jack started stating the obvious, "A child? I suppose this explains 'mummy.'"

 

"How can a child do this?"

 

The Doctor then played an old cassette that was there which was of the child that presided in this room and one of the doctors who treated him. The doctor was telling the little boy questions which go as such, "Do you know where you are?"

 

To which the the little boy would answer,  
"Are you my mummy?"

 

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you...see?"

 

"Are you my mummy?"

 

"What do you want? Do you know-"

 

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy! Mummy!" 

 

While the tape was still going on I told The Doctor, "Doctor, I've heard this voice before." 

 

"Me, too."

 

"Mummy!"

 

"It's always 'Are you my mummy?' Like as if he doesn't know." 

 

"Mummy!" 

 

We then started hearing this scratching sound but we all ignored it. Rose had then asked, "Why doesn't he know?"

 

"Are you there, Mummy? Mummy! Mummy! Please, mummy. Mummy!"

 

The Doctor then started pacing the room while I stood still feeling very anguished and sad just like how this room was. As if the walls are closing in. Oh I haven't felt like this since I met these two but I knew it wasn't my own feelings, no it was this room that was making me feel this way for all the time the little boy stayed in this room feeling the exact same. It's as if he left an imprint here. 

 

"Doctor?"

 

"Can you sense it? Oh (Y/N) I know you can but you lot can you sense it?"

 

"Sense what?"

 

I then interrupted the Doctor by stating in a voice as if a whisper, "It's coming from the walls, oh i-it feels so sad." 

 

"Yes! Do you guys feel it?"

 

The Doctor then looked at Rose and Jack and saw their confused faces.

 

"Funny little human brains-how do you get around in those things?"

 

Rose then turned to Jack. "When he's stressed, he likes to insult species."

 

"Well he's right." 

 

They both turned and looked at me. 

 

"I-I mean not to be rude or anything." 

 

"Yeah, none taken bag of bones."

 

"Awww now that was low Jack." 

 

Before we could continue the Doctor interrupted, "Will you all be quiet, I'm thinking."

 

Of course we didn't listen to him so we kept going with Rose continuing on, "Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than." 

 

The Doctor then stopped pacing and turned to look at us. "There are these children, living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air raids looking for food. Suppose they were there when this thing-whatever it was-landed?"

 

"It was a med-ship. It was harmless."

 

I then interrupted before things would get heated again, "Okay well suppose it wasn't and one of the children was affected and somehow altered?"

 

"Altered how?"

 

We had paused for a moment when the tape said, "I'm here!"

 

And then the Doctor started, "It's afraid. Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do."

 

I then had this funny thought and started chuckling. They all looked at me questionably. I started to tell them my reasoning on my chuckling but couldn't talk right from it. "Hehe well it's got the power of a God, and hehe we just sent it to its room." 

 

I had signalled to the Doctor and continued to chuckle but this time the Doctor joined me. Then the scratching of the tape started being noticeable to us again. 

 

"Doctor? What's that noise?!"

 

The Doctors and my face fell when we realized that it was the signal that the tape had finished. I then said in a hushed tone, "It's the end if the tape. It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

 

"We sent it to its room. THIS is it's room."

 

We then all turned to where the tape was placed and found the little boy standing there staring at us asking it's repetitive question, "Are you my mummy?"

 

To which he specifically looked at me and Rose. Jack then put us behind his back and seemed like he was going to pull out his sonic blaster.

 

"Doctor?"

 

"Okay. On my signal, make for the door."

 

"Mummy?"

 

"NOW!"

 

To which Jack pulled out a banana, courtesy of the Doctor. Who then pulled out the sonic blaster from his jacket pocket and aimed at the wall making it disappear and made an escape route for us. Which we started running to.

 

"Go, now! Don't drop the banana!"

 

"Why not?"

 

"Good source of potassium."

 

Once we were outside Jack looked at the Doctor holding his blaster. "Give me that." Jack then took his blaster back and rebuilt the wall to its original state. Then looked at us with a relieved face.  
"Phew. Digital rewind. Nice switch."  
Jack then tossed the banana back to the Doctor.

 

"It's from the groves of Villengard. Thought it was appropriate." 

 

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

 

"Bananas are good." 

 

"Well I am amazed."

 

We then heard punching sounds coming from the wall and almost breaking it in 1 or 2 punches. 

 

"Doctor!"

 

"Come on!"

 

We then started running down the hall until we saw the infected patients blocking our path from both directions. We then realized that we were trapped.

 

"It's keeping us here till it can get at us."

 

"It's controlling them?!"

 

"It is them. It's EVERY living thing in this hospital."

 

"Okay this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

 

"I've got a sonic, uh-oh, never mind."

 

"What?"

 

"It's sonic, okay. Let's leave it at that."

 

"Disruptor, cannon, what!?"

 

"It's sonic, totally sonic. I am sonic-ed up.”

 

"A sonic WHAT?!"

 

Even though this was a dire situation I couldn't help but chuckle a bit because Jack didn't know that the Doctor only has a sonic screwdriver. 

 

"Screwdriver!"

 

When the patients started getting closer and the little boy broke down the wall Rose just grabbed Jack's blaster, aimed it at the floor for we could fall through then sealed it. I couldn't contain my laughter though since now Jack knows what the Doctor only has is a sonic screwdriver. 

 

"Doctor are you okay?"

 

"Could've used a warning but (Y/N) are you okay?"

 

"I-I'm perfectly hahahaha f-fine Doctor just couldn't contain m-my laughter any longer."

 

"Okay then if you say so."

 

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

 

"I do."

 

Rose then went off to find the light switch. While the Doctor and Jack now argue about having a sonic screwdriver. 

 

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks, 'ooh-ooh, this could be a little more sonic'?"

 

"What, you never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

 

"Oh come on there's got to be a light switch.”

"Rose I think the light switch is right here." 

 

And with that I turned on the lights and looked around. It appeared to be that we were in yet another room with infected patients.

 

"Door!"

 

We then ran to the door right when the patients started getting out of bed. Jack tried to shoot the door off but his sonic blaster had run out of battery. "Really out of all times the battery had to go out!"

 

"A battery? That's so lame." 

 

The Doctor then took control and used his sonic screwdriver to open the door.  
We then shut the door, locked it and barricaded ourselves in it. 

 

"I was gonna send for another one, but somebody's got to blow up the factory." 

 

"Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That's practically how he communicates."  

 

"Sounds like a typical day to me." Jack and Rose then turned to me with a odd look on their face to which I just shrugged. "What it's true." 

 

"Okay that should hold the door for a bit." 

 

"The door? The wall didn't stop it!"

 

"Well, it's got to find us first. Come on, we're not done yet. Assets, assets..." The Doctor then started looking around the room for anything we could use to escape.

 

"Well I got a banana and in a pinch, you could put up some shelves, and they could give us some sassy remarks." 

 

"Window" 

 

"Barred, sheer drop outside, seven stories." Explained Jack very dryly.

 

"And no other exits."

 

"The assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

 

The Doctor then turned to me and asked, "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?

 

"Doctor now that's not right you know." 

 

"Yes I know it's just he's so optimistic."

 

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon. I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance." 

 

Before they could continue on Rose put an end to it immediately because she knew if things continued it would get physical. "Come on you two we could have a sass competition later now we need to get out of here."

 

"Okay then, one we've got to get out here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

 

While they were discussing how to get out of here I have been in an enclosed room for too long. The Destroyer was coming out again and since the Doctor stopped my transformation halfway it was going faster now. I was then looking at Rose with a killing intent so I ran to a corner of the room crouched down and started hugging myself thinking of anything instead of knowing I was about to turn and kill Rose. Jack then saw my struggling and murderous eyes looking at Rose. He then took action and grabbed me right when I lunged at Rose and teleported out of there. 

               The Destroyer POV

 

I can't believe this little pest took me away from my prey and that he brought me to his stupid spaceship. I will kill him the next time he interferes will my prey but for now I guess I'll be respectable to him. 

 

"Hey bitch why the fuck did you bring me here."

 

"(Y/N) I don't know what's going on with you right now but please calm down and think. Be reasonable here and tell me why were you going to attack Rose."

 

"I was going to attack her-" 

 

This idiot then gave a sigh of relief which interrupted me of finishing my sentence but this could be more fun just giving him the satisfaction that I was going to do something right and then utterly destroying it.

 

"As I was saying I wasn't going to attack her I was going to kill her! Also my name isn't (Y/N) I am my own person so call me The Destroyer."

 

I gave a cynical laugh and smile towards his way to which he took a step back. Oh this was going to be so much ~fun~ toying with him. With him acting like this ohhhhhh I feel like killing him but then again patience is virtrue. He then gulps and is gaping like a fish opening and closing his mouth, boy he is a moron how the Doctor said. Oh the Doctor his name just gives me shivers the good exciting kind. I did miss him all those years ago and I know he missed her also but the idiot I'm sharing a body with completely forgot about him. He is a wonderful man when he's happy but he's the embodiment of perfection when he's suffering ~oh that delicious suffering~! Before my thoughts can go any further the moron interjects,

 

"Why were you trying to kill Rose and what do you mean you're your own person?"

 

Oh he really is a idiot. I then gave him the best 'Are you fucking serious' face I could give.

 

"Isnt it obvious you moron."

 

"........is it supposed to be?"

 

"Oh for the love of God! I'm trying to kill her because she's human! I despise humans for what they did to her but I also thank them because without their help I wouldn't be here. When I say I'm my own person I mean just how I say I am my own person I may share a body but I have my own way of thinking, acting, and feelings. Such as how (Y/N) or how our kind used to call her The Savior she loved helping the innocent to live to stand up what they want and need, well I'm the total opposite of her I destroy mostly everything I come in contact with in due time such as I am going to do with you. I know you like her and I'll keep letting it happen without interruption only to torture you later on with it to know that the person you love is killing you not just emotionally but physically oh it would be so ~lovely~ to see your face when it actually happens, just perfect!" 

 

"I won't let it happen but aren't you human as well?"

 

"I'm not one of those low life forms I'm a Gallifreyan just like the Doctor and you can't stop your own feelings just as how you fell for her now you didn't mean to fall for her but you did. Hehehehe you are so funny, so.....interesting-" My head started pounding like crazy I bet she was trying to take control it's hilarious that she barely started trying harder now that she met these people. I clutched my head screaming since she finally broke through.

 

"Listen Jack I don't have long before she takes control again-ah b-but get ropes or anything to tie me up with and bring the Doctor and Rose on the ship before the little kid or the patients can get to them now! Ok you be-AHHHHHHH!"

 

"Thank god she's done with that now. So Jack what are you going to do hmmm."

 

"I'm going to do what (Y/N) said I'm going to tie you up and bring the Doctor and Rose on."

 

"Oh good you'll bring back my prey that's wonderful and I'll like to see you try to put those chains on me. I won't go down without a fi-AHHHHHH!"

 

"Please Jack hurry get those chains and tie me as fast as you can now!"

Jack then got the chains and tied me up as fast as he could right when The Destroyer came out again.

 

"Hehe I'll give her credit that she took control twice but shouldn't you bring my prey back."

 

"I'm going to bring Rose and The Doctor on but not for you but for (Y/N)........and because it's the right thing to do."

 

"Hehe sure it is."

 

I had put emphasis on sure because he wasn't think about that at all. He just wanted to please (Y/N) the little angle hmph. He then brought them on which was pretty hilarious since they seemed as if they were trying to dance it's so cute that it makes me want to puke. I guess they finally noticed us and broke apart instantly.

 

"Sorry about the delay I had to deal with some..things also I had to take the navcom offline to override the teleport security."

 

They then turned and looked at me and The Doctor looked appalled at my present state. "You can't just do that she's a living being not some caged animal!"

 

"Hey I didn't want to do it, she told me to do it! It was that or let 'The Destroyer' try and kill Rose when I teleport you two here!"

 

With that the Doctor shut his mouth. Oh the man with many words was finally silent oh this moron was a bit of fun after all! 

 

"Oh come on Doctor you're not happy to see little old me because I'm happy to see you. Just to let you know I remember ~you~."

 

".......just stop it I don't want to hear that from you!" 

 

"Oh but Doctor remember we're the same. It's a shame SHE doesn't remember you but the psychopath does hmmmmmm." Even though I just contradicted what I had said previously it was only to annoy and bring out the rage and sadness the Doctor has within himself.

 

He then grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and started screaming in my face.  
"HOW COME YOU REMEMBER AND SHE DOESN'T! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOUR THE SAME SHE'S NOTHING LIKE YOU!" 

 

"Doctor! That's enough let her go!" Jack then lodged the Doctor off of me not before I gave The Doctor a sickening sweet kiss to bring back old memories that I know he will be crying over. Oh this group is just too fun not to mess with! 

 

"Doctor I don't know what just happened between you two but right now we have bigger problems than your love life so let's continue."

 

I looked at Rose and oh she just looked so utterly crushed and I ~loved~ it. Oh how I adored it. My little move back there didn't just hurt the Doctor emotionally but now his little companion who has developed feeling for him OH this was just too good to be true. Maybe I can prolong her death and keep destroying her emotionally oh yes for her death can be even more magnificent! I then turned back to the Doctor and it seemed he wanted to cry but he held in his tears ugh him and his pride. 

 

"So you can spend time overriding your own protocols? Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

 

"Oh, I do. She was gorgeous. Like I told her-be back in five minutes."

 

"This is a Chula ship."

 

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one IS dangerous."

 

The Doctor then snapped his fingers and the nano genes appeared around his hand to which he was just admiring then. While Rose was going on with her ongoing questions I swear does this girl never open a book! 

 

"They're subatomic robots. There's millions of them in here, see? Burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulkhead's sealed, check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your 'space junk'." 

 

"Soon as I get the navcom back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were...doing."

 

"We were talking about dancing."

 

"Didn't look like dancing."

 

"Didn't feel like dancing."

 

"Looks like someone finally figured out what happened to all those people down there hmmmm."

 

"Yes I have now don't talk to me until (Y/N) takes control again."

 

"Awww now Doctor is that any way to talk to me after all we've been through, I'm hurt." I gave a mock gesture to show how "hurt" I am which was difficult since I was still in chains. Oh and the hatred in his eyes towards me ohhhhh it's so beautiful but why do I feel guilty about this I have done this so many times before yet I never felt remorse before. Then it finally hits me like a ton of bricks that (Y/N)'s feelings towards the Doctor had passed on to me to make me feel this way oh now that wouldn't do feelings are just to bother some and they'll get I'm the way of my plans for him but you have to make due on what you got. Looks like I'll just have to make myself hate the Doctor which won't be too hard....right? Great now I'm already doubting myself I already despise the Doctor for making me feel this way. 

 

"WE have never been through anything you were recently created."

 

I can hear in his voice how strain it was to hold all his raw emotions inside oh this is just delightful I can mess with him more now that he gave me the opportunity. "I was created when you weren't there. Where were you Doctor hmmmm? When she still remembered you all she could think about was you. Thinking of how alone she was and that you might have died along with everyone else all the elders, the adults, the ~children~. Oh but she had such a strong will until they finally broke her and she started forgetting you, despising you for if you were alive why haven't you come and saved her yet and put it all in creating me. And remember Doctor which one of us STILL remembers you! The poor little old Doctor who thought he was alone in the world as the last of his kind yet there was another all this time being tortured and going through a regeneration cycle while you ran about without a care in the world. How did it feel Doctor to finally find HER and to see she forgot EVERYTHING about you oh I bet you're feeling depressed and angered knowing you could have done something to stop this but you didn't yo-”

I was then stopped by a slap on the face it wasn't hard or anything with real strength in it or at least from what I thought. I held a passive face while looking at Rose holding her hand as if that slap hurt her more than it hurt me it probably did but that's besides the point, this bitch slapped me right on the cheek. Oh it will give me much delight to toy and kill her. 

 

"Oh looks like the kitty has claws and not some weak pathetic useless girl."  
From that I got another slap on the face. Oh this bitch is totally getting it when I'm free fuck the patience this bitch is going down. 

 

"Don't you dare talk about the Doctor like that he tells me everyday how he tried to save you all but in the end it was too late! It wasn't his fault he tried his best! You can't put all the blame on one man's shoulders that's too much for one person to bare! And what did you do about it aye!"

 

"Well as you can see he didn't try his be-" And yet another slap to the face.  
"If you keep slapping me in the face I swear when I'm free that I'll fucking rip you to pieces! And as for (Y/N) she was actually fighting in the time war while your precious Doctor was traveling through time and space helping you humans! If anything she has done more than what any other individual could. She faced more hardship than anyone, emotionally and physically. What do you have to say bitch you never fought in any wars or even got in a fight. You think your life is so boring that you took the offer of a stranger to go see the starts when you thought he was a crazy old coot. Look who's the desperate one here you humans are so annoying and stupid. You preach for peace yet you try to claim it with violence also let's just say once you have your so called peace then what, what are you all going to do. You will get bored with a daily routine just like you have and seek adventure and then that's where 'evil' will come and your wars will come back. It's a never ending cycle for you humans. You all are pathetic low life beings with no purpose whatsoever. So tell me now Rose who can't do anything hmmm."

 

Oh I just love messing with them. All was quiet while the Doctor and Rose walked away from me and Jack finally got his blasted ship to go now. Well I think I had my fun for a while I'll let (Y/N) come back out now and see how they all react to her now oh this will be so much fun! 

 

Your POV

 

I saw and heard everything the Destroyer said to everyone and I feel horrible. They were very horrible and sad things to say especially to the Doctor about him not being able to save me or our planet. I didn't get half of the things they said about me remembering something, was it important? Though I wouldn't feel as horrible if everyone started treating me differently they have good reasons to do so. I also don't blame them for keeping me chained for if the Destroyer came out again without warning. Yet they didn't treat me any different then before they met the Destroyer. Which I was relieved for but also mad because after all 'I' said to them they had a reason to be mad at me yet they....weren't. We then got transported back to the ground yet since I was still in chains I couldn't properly stand so I grabbed the person who was closest to me which was Jack bad thing though is that he fell with me. 

 

"I'm sorry Jack I just can't stand right at this moment." 

 

"It's fine (Y/N) really no harm done here let me take the chains off of you now since I see no signs of the Destroyer coming out." 

 

"Thanks Jack."

 

"You know when your little lovey dovey stuff is over you could help us with this guard situation over here."

 

"I'm sorry Doctor."

 

"Man Doc you're such a cockblock you know."   

 

"Yes I know." He gave a cheeky smile then turned back to what he was doing while Jack unchained me. We then walked over and saw what the Doctor was talking about. 

 

"Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?"  
Rose then looked to Jack as if her implying was correct. 

 

"I don't think that'd such a good idea."

 

"Don't worry, I can handle it."

 

"Ah, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." With that said Jack walked off but I don't get what he was implying or Rose either. I wanted to tell them what they meant but I didn't want to seem like an idiot either. It seemed that Rose didn't get what Jack meant either so the Doctor had explained which was a big help.

 

"Relax, he's a 51st-century guy. He's just a bit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

 

"How flexible?"

 

"Well, by his time, you lot have spread out across half the galaxy." 

 

"Meaning?"

 

"So many species, so little time."

 

"What, that's what we do when we get out there? That's our mission? We seek new life, and--and--"

 

"Dance." 

 

We all then started chuckling at that. These lot are a funny group but then a thought occurred to me.

 

"Hey Doctor who do you prefer to 'dance' with?" 

 

It seems like my question also amused Rose for she turned towards the Doctor with a smug look.

 

"Well I-don't have a preferred dance partner and well-OH hey look Jack's dance partner is infected and turning let's go have a look!" He then rushed off with us trailing behind while soldiers were closing in on Jack and his dance partner. 

 

"The effect's becoming airborne, accelerating." 

 

"What's keeping us safe?"

 

"Nothing."

 

The alarms then started blaring again which was quite deafening at such a close range.

 

"Ah, here they come again."

 

"All we need. Didn't you say a bomb was gonna land here?"

 

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants airborne now, there's hours left." 

 

"Till what?"

 

"Till nothing, forever, for the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?" We followed the voice and found a girl handcuffed to a table while singing to an infected. The Doctor got her uncuffed and we then all went to look at the 'space junk'.

 

"You see? Just an ambulance."

 

"That's an ambulance?"

 

"It's hard to explain. It's-it's from another world." 

 

"They been trying to get in."

 

"Of course they have-they think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." 

 

I started pushing buttons on the ambulance to see if I can override the code for it can open. 

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm overriding the security codes for we can see if it's truly empty."

 

"Which it is."

 

"We can't know that for sure." I then pushed a wrong button and the alarms started blaring from it. "Um....oops."

 

"It's not your fault don't worry let Jack have a crack at it."

 

"I should have done it in the first place."

 

"Like it wouldn't have happened to you."

 

"It wouldn't."

 

Jack then tried and the same thing happened to him. To which I gave him a cheeky smile. "Who says they could do it hmmmm."

 

"This hadn't happened before."

 

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols."

 

"Doctor, what is that?"

 

We turned to look what Rose was pointing at and saw the gates of the base filled with anyone that was affected trying to get in. 

 

"Doctor!"

 

"Captain, secure those gates."

 

"Why?"

 

"Just do it!"

 

The Doctor then turned to the girl.  
"Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

 

"I cut the wire."

 

"Show Rose. Setting 2428D and (Y/N) stay with me I could use your help."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"Reattaches barbed wire. Go!"

 

With that said Rose and Nancy were off, Jack was reinforcing the gates, and the Doctor and I were trying to get the ambulance open.

 

"(Y/N) do you think you can override the protocols again?" 

 

"I'm pretty sure but I may set off another warning signal and things may be worse."

 

"(Y/N) it's okay that's not gonna happen I believe in you now can you please try once more."

 

"Okay Doctor." I then started bypassing code after code but then saw something interesting. There were nano genes in here. They must have been the ones to recode the DNA! I wish I can override them and put a different function but that could take hours and we only have a little bit if time.

 

Once I got it open Jack then appeared and said his job was done then saw me open the ambulance. "It's empty. Look at it."

 

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages, cough drops?"

 

"Nano genes are in there you know they're the ones who rewrote the DNA and the first person they came in contact to was a dead, lonely little boy whose only wish was to see his mummy. They copied it thinking everyone should look and behave like that, that's how this whole thing started from a little dead boy."

 

"Exactly! Finally someone here with a brain."

 

"Doctor!"

 

"Besides you and (Y/N) Rose!"

 

"Oh God."

 

"Now you're seeing it Captain. When the ship crashes, the nano genes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the world."

 

"-and they found the dead child first..."

 

"Exactly what I said."

 

"And they brought him back to life-they can do that?"

 

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nano gene."

 

"Nano genes are quite remarkable, spectacular even."

 

"Yes that they are but one problem, though-these nano genes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gas mask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cause you see now, they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!"

 

"I didn't know!"

 

I clutched my head the Destroyer was coming out again but it was different this time I didn't feel the hatred or killing intent there.

 

The Destroyer POV 

 

Now this won't do no one is going to destroy the human race if it isn't me, no one! I can't even believe that no one figured out that that girl Nancy was the boy's mother from her guilty looks and the sadness she feels whenever he is mentioned. Also no one noticed that I came out again boy this group was oh so smart. I could have killed these two without them noticing but that'll have to wait for a different time. I can't believe I'm saying this but I have to save the world ugh but only for it can be destroyed in my hands. 

 

"Wow you guys are so bright aren't you."  
They then turned around instantly and held their guard up. "Don't worry I'm not here to harm anyone I'm here to help."  
I put up my hands up I'm mock surrender and sat down on the dirt.  
"You know you could stop all of this very easily."

 

"Why are you going to help us."

 

"Easy there Doc just helping because only I can destroy the human race not some nano genes." I gave him a smirk to which he glared at me but he was curious on how I can help. "You see that girl there." I pointed at Nancy to which they all turned and looked. "She's actually the mother to the little boy."

 

"How would you know that."

 

"She looks so sad and guilty whenever you mention the little boy whatever his name in. I'm surprised how you didn't catch on Doctor you're the observant one here."

 

The infected then broke through the gate to which everyone backed away from well except me of course. "No need to worry about them they're no harm."

 

"Yes they are do you know what they can do if they touch you!?"

 

"I am highly aware of what they can do but if they come then the little boy would be here soon and she can take care of it." 

 

"What am I supposed to do!?"

 

"You're the mother accept it already you twit and tell him that. The nano genes will do the rest. You share the same blood, genes, whatever so the nano genes would know that the way they fixed the boy was wrong and correct their mistake and fix everyone here. Geez I really am the smartest one here."

 

"That may actually work."

 

"Guys if you haven't noticed there's still the bombs and we've only got seconds!"

 

"You can teleport us out."

 

"Not you guys-the navcom is back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols."

 

"So it's volcano day. Do what you've got to do." 

 

"Jack."

 

With that he teleported out right when the little monster who's trying to take my job showed up. "Oh I know it will. Oh look here comes the little boy now."

 

"His name is Jamie."

 

"I don't care now go on fix this mess for I can be the one to rule and kill all of humanity, go on then!"

 

The little twit then walked forward towards the little boy and started talking to him. Ugh they are taking things to slow for my liking. 

 

"Are you my mummy?"

 

"Yes I am your mummy."

 

"Mummy?"

 

"I'm here."

 

"Are you my mummy?"

 

"I'm here."

 

Are you my mummy?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Are you my mummy?"

 

"He doesn't understand. This won't work."

 

"It will now shut up and watch Doctor."

 

"I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry. I am so, so sorry."

 

Then the nanogenes started scanning them both and I turned to the Doctor with a smug look knowing that my plan worked and how he was doubting my abilities. "Told you!"

 

"Well see."

 

"I am so, so sorry."

 

"Doctor, what's happening?"

 

"Oh my-! Don't you listen to a word geez no wonder your a moron."

 

"I am not a moron but look it's changing her!"

 

"It's not changing her it's just scanning her and recognizing the DNA so now they'll fix it. Geez catch up with the process."

 

When the nano genes were done scanning and went away the Doctor and Rose ran towards them. I still don't see the whole shock though I know the clever nano genes did their job. 

 

"Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one." With that said the Doctor went to the boy and pulled the gas mask off his head and behold my plan worked just like I said. Yet the looks on their faces with the utter most happiness on it made me feel weird inside almost like when I kill a human for fun. I don't like it, I'm confused.

 

"Haha! Welcome back! 20 years till pop music. You're gonna love it. Haha!"

 

"What happened?" 

 

Ugh again with the same question do any of these people listen anymore. Man I'll tell you being from the past makes you into an idiot. 

 

"The nano genes recognized the superior information, the parent DNA. They didn't change you because you changed them. Haha! Mother knows best."

 

"Doctor the bomb."

 

Well that I didn't calculate for but oh well I still have a couple more regenerations in me.

 

"Taken care of it."

 

"Wait what?"

 

"How?" How could he have done something to the bomb while he couldn't even figure out what was happening to these people. Oh the Doctor is a clever one. 

 

"Psychology."

 

The bomb was then heading straight towards us which didn't bother me in the least bit till the other morons ship came and grabbed the missile with his light field. What was more idiotic was that the moron was on top of the missile as if riding it as a horse. 

 

"Doctor!"

 

"Good lad!"

 

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

 

"Change of plan-don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can."

 

"(Y/N), Rose!" 

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What."

 

"Goodbye."

 

"Oh by the way, love the vest and t-shirt."

 

With that he was gone most likely going to space for the bomb can explode there safely and along with him since I'm pretty sure he feels guilty for even starting all of this. The Doctor then started walking forward with his hands at face level just staring at them until the nano genes appeared.

 

"What're you doing?"

 

"Software patch. Gonna email the upgrade. You want moves, Rose? I'll give you moves." He then shot the nano genes towards the infected to which they went straight to work fixing their mistake.

 

"Everybody live! Just this once...everybody lives!"

 

Great now we're stuck with a bunch of confused people wondering where the heck they are. 

 

"Right, you lot! Lots to do-beat the Germans! Save the world! Don't forget the welfare state! Now, setting this thing to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

 

"Usually the first in line." 

 

They then shared a quick smile and the Doctor was done putting the self-destruct sequence in session we ran out of there and are now in the Tardis. Never actually been in one as myself actually quite big on the inside. 

 

"The nano genes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Dr. Constantine for help. Ditto-all in all, all things considered, fantastic!"

 

"Look at you, beaming away like you're father Christmas.”

 

“Who says I'm not? Red bicycle when you were 12." 

 

"What?"

 

"And everybody lives. Everybody lives! I need more days like this!”

 

"Well I'll be seeing you two later this is to happy for me."

 

"Well it should be your part of the reason why everyone lived."

 

"Not everyone, you're forgetting about someone Doctor. Well anyways farewell."

 

Your POV

 

That's the first time I've seen the Destroyer civilised! She even helped and all! This was a glorious day indeed! Wait but what about Jack he's still with the the bomb!

 

"What about Jack?"

 

"Why'd he say goodbye?"

 

The Doctor didn't answer he kept on setting new coordinates on the console but I knew him better I knew he was tracking down Jack for he can save him before the bomb went off or else he can't say that everyone lived. 

 

"Doctor we can't just leave him!"

 

"And we're not I just locked on to his coordinates and we're heading there right now."

 

"Now that's the Doctor I know."

 

He then started up the Tardis and away we go to save Jack. When we got there he was just self loathing and telling his computer his life story it was a bit comical but also sad. Well couldn't let him stay like that forever. 

 

"Come on Jack we can't wait all day!"

 

He then rushed towards us looking rather shocked and curious as to why we have music playing. He then turned and looked at Rose teaching the Doctor how to dance properly then turned to me his face asking as to 'really, why are they dancing'.

 

"Come on don't question it just go with it."

 

"Not questioning it just curious as to why?"

 

"Well the Doctor doesn't know how to dance."

 

"You mean just like you."

 

"Hey this isn't about me."

 

"Close the door will ya. Your ships about to blow up. There's gonna be a draft. Welcome to the Tardis."

 

Jack then closed the door and smiled at us. 

 

"Much bigger on the inside."

 

"You'd better be."

 

"I think what the Doctor's trying to say is, you may cut in." Rose then pulled herself the Doctor and walked up to Jack. They then took each others hand and started dancing I walked to the Doctor who was just observing this very happy scene.

 

"What's so good about dancing anyways Doctor?"

 

"I'm not sure but you know what."

 

"What?"

 

"I remember how to dance!" He then started dancing which looked quite funny. 

 

"Well Doctor care to teach me."

 

"Why certainly."

 

It was quite easy actually with this song playing and the Doctor dancing with me it all seemed natural. I didn't even realize I was dancing properly at all. The Tardis was also coming alive with the music blaring and all of us dancing merely the Tardis flashing lights around us. Then Doctor then dipped me down and brought me back up. So close that our faces were centimetres apart. 

 

"What do you say (Y/N) still want to join us?"

 

I smiled at him to which he smiled back at me as if already knowing my answer.

 

"Yes. I'll join you and Rose on your adventures."

 

"Fantastic!" 

 

We all continued dancing just waiting to see what the universe will bring us next.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy constructive criticism so whatever you have to say to improve my writing to make this a better story will be much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you all for reading


End file.
